Mikaela the Drummer Girl
Mikaela the Drummer Girl ' is a North Chevronian afternoon musical dramedy aired by GP-NET starring child star Natsumi Daidouji in the title role. The first season of the series was aired every weekdays at GP-NET Afternoon Delight Treat from June 4, 2012 until August 31, 2012. A second season of Mikaela the Drummer Girl entitled [[Mikaela the Drummer Girl|'Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2]], was aired on GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors and it was started last September 10, 2012, replacing Shinka Sentai EvoRanger. First Season Plot Outline The series focused on the siblings Mikaela Ohara (Natsumi Daidouji) and Andrei Ohara (Akira Nagashima), whom they wished to have a rock band and to be the best performers in the country. They met Miko Watanabe (Hiroto Tsugihara), Richard Nakahara (Wataru Yoshihara) and Hiroshi Kotamatsu (Mizuno Chotichai) -- both of them were Andrei's classmates in high school. They've formed a rock band and they named it S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. (from the word "siblings") because of Mikaela and Andrei's relationship as siblings. At first they've worked hard to perform on stage even without a talent manager, until Keiko Hisui (Hikari Kitagawa), saw the band performing in a resto bar in downtown December City and she was amused by the band's first performance. Because of this, she offered the band an amount of Rds.20,000, a debut performance in a TV show, and a debut concert. The band accepted Keiko's offer, and Keiko became their permanent talent manager. During S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S.'s debut performance in a TV show, the members of the rival band, Oakwood, was jealoused because of the popularization of S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. band. The talent manager of Oakwood band sued Overdrive Productions Manager Mr. Ryuta Izawa (Dranreb Roehlson) to refuse the request of Keiko to have a debut concert for S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. until Keiko found out that Oakwood's talent manager did a dirty tactic to get S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. down. All of dirty tactics of Oakwood's talent manager was now finally revealed, and he was sentenced to be in jail forever. Meanwhile, Mikaela, Andrei, Miko, Richard, Wataru and Keiko will set their plans for their concert happened last August 31. Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No. 2 Plot Outline After the debut concert of S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S., things was changed for Mikaela and Andrei. Iris Tozawa (Gwyneth Kanade), Andrei's secret crush, was married to Keiko; and Keiko's younger sister, Ayase Hisui (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux), will take place of Keiko's position as S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S.'s talent manager. Since Ayase is a die-hard fan of several rock bands (and S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. was one of her favorite rock bands) and a lots of rock songs, she didn't hesitate to manage S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. band, and to make friends with them. Mikaela, the drummer and the band leader of S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. band, are became friends with Ayase. Through then, she always asks Ayase about the sweet relationship of Iris and Keiko. But Ayase always said to Mikaela as "They're always sweet, and their hearts fufilled and they will live forever", as she agreed to Mikaela's question about Iris and Keiko. As time goes by, because she wants to take care of her wife, Keiko decided to pass her responsibilities as the talent manager of S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. to her younger sister, Ayase. Despite of being a party lover and true-blue womanizer, Ayase will take her responsibilities as the new talent manager of S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S., as her older sister ordered. Episode list Main article: List of Mikaela the Drummer Girl Performance No.2 episodes Cast of Characters 'Original Cast from Season 1' *'Natsumi Daidouji' (大道寺 なつみ Daidouji Natsumi) as Mikaela Ohara (大原 ミカエラ Ōhara Mikaera?) (also seen on season 2) *'Akira Nagashima' (長島 アキラ Nagashima Akira) as Andrei Ohara (大原 アンドレイ Ōhara Andorei?) (also seen on season 2) *'Hiroto Tsugihara' (次原 浩人 Tsugihara Hiroto) as Miko Watanabe (渡辺 ミコ Watanabe Miko?) (also seen on season 2) *'Wataru Yoshihara' (吉原 ワタル Yoshihara Wataru) as Richard Nakahara (中原 リチャード Nakahara Richādo?) (also seen on season 2) *'Mizuno Chatichai' (チャチャイ 水野 Chatichai Mizuno) as Hiroshi Kotamatsu (小唄松 宏 Kotamatsu Hiroshi?)(also seen on season 2) *'Hikari Kitagawa' (北川 ひかり Kitagawa Hikari) as Keiko Hisui (翡翠 恵子 Hisui Keiko?) (guest cast only on season 2) *'Gwyneth Kanade' (金出 グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) as Iris Tozawa (戸沢 アイリス Tozawa Airisu?) (guest cast only on season 2) *'Minoru Itsuma' as Rowan Maruo *'Toshiro Ontroki' as Hikaru Ramonde *'Kosuke Kitagawa' as Rico Ohara *'Naomi Shinigawa' as Konoka Ohara *'Ryosuke Tachibana' as Owen Altain *'Archray Richardson' as Hiroto Ohgi *'James Yanderson' as Shinpei Fukuhara *'Randall John Ziegler' as Randy Olmaharu *'Tokiko Yamashita' (山下 登紀子 Yamashita Tokiko) as Mikoto Ryuden *'Allen den Constantine' as Oakwood band's talent manager (オークウッドバンドのタレントのマネージャー Ōkuuddobando no tarento no manējā?) (voice only) 'Additional Cast from Season 2' *'Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux' (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Ayase Hisui (翡翠綾瀬 Hisui Ayase?) *'Nakatsu Hamashiro' as Ron Sommerson *'Daisuke Chidori' as Robert Hiroto *'Ochreinne Hoshikawa' as Gerald Takahashi (高橋ジェラルド Takahashi Jerarudo?) *'Raven Hyogo' as Gardo Takahashi (高橋ガルド Takahashi Garudo?) *'Hinaka Sawajiri' as Ivy Hoshikawa (星川アイビー Hoshikawa Aibī?) 'Cameo roles (season 1)' *'Dranreb Roehlson' as Ryuta Izawa/Mr. Izawa (伊沢隆太 Izawa Ryūta?/井沢氏 Izawa-shi?) (guest only in several episodes) *'Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux' (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Herself (guest only in Episode 1 and Episode 65; later she became a part of a show as Ayase Hisui in season 2) *'Mikoto Shinjuro' as Lianne Ohara (guest only in Episode 23) *'Kumiko Somikawa' as Erika Oriza (guest only in Episode 12) 'Cameo roles (season 2)' *'Hikari Kitagawa' (北川ひかり Kitagawa Hikari) as Keiko Hisui (翡翠恵子 Hisui Keiko?) (in recurring episodes) *'Gwyneth Kanade' (金出グウィネス Kanade Gūinesu) as Iris Tozawa (戸沢アイリス Tozawa Airisu?) (in recurring episodes) Reception The series gained its highest rating at 25.7% last July 24, 2012, according to PR Costner Media Research. The series kept their winning streak except last August 13, 2012, wherein it was beaten by its rival program, J.F. Sentai FajaRanger, because of Rykkhofhra's appearance in the said rival program.. The finale of the series was partially aired taped first then partially aired live on GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors (pre-empting Shinka Sentai EvoRanger, Irish X Minori and Temptation of a Child) with no commercial breaks, wherein the five main casts of the series (Daidouji, Nagashima, Tsugihara, Yoshihara and Chotichai), were performed on live stage as the S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. band along with Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, as depicted in the series' story. The live concert was held on December Grand Coliseum Arena at Hashiro Avenue, December City, RZK. The series' 64th episode had a replay on the same day, August 31, at its original slot at 3:30pm to 4:15 pm.http://www.facebook.com/MikaelaTheDrummerGirlGPNETOFFICIAL/posts/355644677845297 Soundtrack A soundtrack of Mikaela the Drummer Girl was officially released last November 20, 2012. It contains 2 OP and 2 ED songs of MTDG season 1, and 2 OP and 2 ED songs of MTDG Performance No.2 (overall total of 8 songs); and 2 character songs, for a total of 10 songs. These songs were published and licensed by Encounters Records, Inc. 'Mikaela the Drummer Girl Official Sound Track (FULL EDITION)' Mikaela the Drummer Girl The Movie: 90s Invasion The S.I.B.L.I.N.G.S. and Ayase had their extraordinary adventure as they entered in a weird place called 90s World, a place wherein you can listen all 90s rock music. Will they cope up and deal with the people in 90s outfit and sang 90s rock music? References Category:2012 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2012 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:2012 television series endings Category:2012 television series debuts Category:North Chevronian drama Category:GP-NET shows Category:Mikaela the Drummer Girl Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series endings Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series